Jackals Pack
The Jackals pack was founded on January 2005, by roving males from RockStar origins and Drie Doring females. The males just left the Gattca pack, they were Zorro, Mitikall and Vervain, and the females were Aurora, Sereina, Benzedrine and Allmira. Zorro took dominance after some fights, but the female position took more time to establish. First Aurora won dominance but a few weeks later she was overthrown by her sister Sereina. Unfortunately after three weeks Sereina died, so the fights started again, Finally, Aurora took female dominance next to Zorro, the other males constantly went roving, but returned a days later. In spring Aurora gave birth to only two pups called Harry and Harriet, sadly Harriet died, Aurora wasnt very productive so during her reign the pack didnt grown fast. Next winter Almira mated with a roving male from the Vivian called Bat Man. In spring(2006) Aurora banished Almira from the pack, then gave birth to three pups, but when she left to go to the river a bear attacked the den and ate the pups, so Aurora allowed Almira back into the group. Almira gave birth to two pups called Sabota and Sabuka. Two years passed and the pack reached to 9 members. Change came when the dominant female Aurora died. There was a fight for the dominant female role. Although Benzedrine was younger than Almira, Benzedrine won the fight for dominanace. Benzedrine won dominance next to Zorro and they became the new alpha pair. In spring (2007) Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of five pups named Sophie, Flashman, Scratte, Scrat, Pyramid and Bachi. The pack raised the pups without loosing a single one. The pack had a territorial fight with the Drie Doring, that was low in members, so the Jackals easily won half of their territory. Benzedrine, unlike Aurora, was much more productive and the Jackals started growing fast. Next year (2008) she gave birth to five pups called Spyro, Navi, Trunks, Tellthor and Kilma. Sadly Kilma was killed during a den attack, but the rest of them reached to adulthood. In winter (2009) Sophi mated with a roving male called Darthort. In spring, Benzedrine gave birth to four pups called Mozila, Chrome, Opera and Safari. Suprisingly, Benzedrine didnt kick out Sophi, so her pups had the risk of being killed by her, but she didnt. Sophi gave birth to Audinac, Surrey,Daewoo and DJK, unfortunately DJK died of a disease. Next winter (2010) the pack split in two halves one lead by Benzedrine and Zorro and the other by Almira and Vervain. Sadly Benzedrine died of distemper during the split. When they reunited in the end of winter Almira was pregnant. She took the alpha female position next to Zorro but unluckily Zorro died of distemper a days later. Soon after Mitikall died. So Vervain became the new alpha male next to Almira, but unfortunately Vervain died of the disease also. Harry went on roving so the two oldest males, Sabota and Savuka, fought for dominance until Sabota won, so Savuka left to go roving. Almira gave birth to seven pups Paris, Priamo, London, Hermilda, Monker, Shira and Ellie. Sadly Ellie died, but the rest of the pups survived. Next year (2011) mating season approached but Almira couldnt breed with any of the pack members as all of them were related to her so she wandered off in search of roving males. She found Darthor and mated with him, Almira spent three days with him to ensure her pregnancy, later she returned to her pack. During winter Harry was killed while roving. Next spring she gave birth to three pups called Bagley, Arcor and Elite. One day London and Navi were babysitting when a rival pack attacked the den and both females were killed but the pack approached before they could kill the pups. Next winter (2012) Almira and Shira mated with a roving male called Houdini. In spring Almira banished Shira before giving birth, later she re joined without the pups. Almira gave birth to four pups called Mandala, Snert, Luella and Eleusine sadly Luella and Mandala were predated. Sadly in fall Almira died of old age, the females started fighting for dominance and finally Opera won. Trunks beat Sabota as he was too old so it was easy for Trunks. In winter a group of roving males named Houdini, Appa, Momo, Karim and Wollow joined an kicked the adult males off, in need of unrelated males they were accepted and Houdini took over as alpha male next to Opera. Before that they just won a territory from the Young Ones.When Houdini and Opera were away Karim managed to mate with Sophi. Later both of them were attacked by the alphas, But the new unrelated males constantly mated with the females. Once winter finished the roving males returned to the Jackals but the Scooter males already established in the pack and chased them off. Opera, Scratte, Herminda and Sophi were pregnant. Opera kicked out Scratte and she later rejoined without the litter. Herminda aborted her litter to stay in the pack and Sophi gave birth to three pups called Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. Opera allowed the pups to live and she gave birth to Arah, Sondheim, JD, Igraine, Tequila, Cizar and Leroy. 'Current Members:' The pack has 29 members: Houdini: Alpha Male Opera: Alpha Female Momo''' Beta''' Appa Wollow Karim Sophi Scratte Mozila Safari Audinac Surrey Herminda Shira Bagley Arcor Elite Snert Eleusine Arah Pup Sondheim ' 'Pup JD ' 'Pup Igraine Pup Tequila Pup Cizar Pup Leroy Pup Orionco Pup Morneen Pup Lilay Pup Category:Content Category:Packs Category:Current Packs